Olaf/Strategy
Skill usage * Because of effect and , is one of the fastest junglers in the league. * The slow effect of allows him to gank as early as level 4 with a good rate of success. * fulfills many aspects of utilities for . ** It's a very useful chase ability, because of its own cooldown reduction (if you can pick it up while chasing). thrown at the shortest distance will allow to instantly pick up the Axe activating the cooldown reduction of 4.5 seconds. ** It's also a great initiate ability because it slows the enemy. Most skill shots are limited to one target but can pass through all the units in its range. You can also use it to harass effectively because of its ability to pass through minions. ** will receive the damage buff from . However, using this strategy repeatedly has a high mana cost. ** when thrown into brush will reveal a small portion of it, use this to your advantage to check for enemy champions. * sustained damage output isn't very powerful during early game, his burst is surprisingly strong as his deals a massive amount of true damage which can not be countered. On a squishy target this will devastate them. **It is recommended that you jungle Olaf as his early game is not as strong as his mid and late game with his true damage from . * can combine , , and at low life to become deceptively tanky. This makes him a great duelist, as he can take on most champions even at low health. * After purchasing health items, deals significant damage while is active. * can be used either as an initiating ability, as a defense ability in battle or as an escape ability because of the immunity to crowd control effects. * Armor penetration (from runes and items) in addition to makes him a powerful DPS character. * Using an ability like at low health can allow you to live even longer due to its damage-reducing effect. * When playing , try to drag games into late if you don't feel you have an advantage. Once he gets his full build, he becomes nearly impossible to stop. Build usage * and are great items for to have. The extra health causes to deal more damage. The slow from the mallet also increases chasing ability along with allowing to kill an escaping enemy with ease, though the slow from may be fairly redundant with some cooldown reduction, which can allow to be cast repeatedly before the duration of the slow even ends, as long as connects on the desired target and picks up the axe quickly. * While not being a staple item on him, some builds could make use of to increase the damage gained from and . * has no dash ability, so purchasing or using or can help him escape or initiate battles easier. is an option as well, as it gives 40% movement speed for 3 seconds, HP and HP/5 and Mana/5, dealing with any sustainability problems. However, always consider that the bonus is lost faster. * in addition the above mentioned benefits it is the item with highest armor penetration - combined with armor penetration runes and masteries, and allows him to do "true damage" to lightly armored champions. * is a great item for him, as it give him sustainability, AS-slow on enemies, mana and cooldown reduction for . * is also a great item for - it adds attack damage, magic resist, and its passive synergizes extremely well with . Its other passive effect is also a useful tool to help him survive at low health. Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Smite goes well with the spell vamp of Vicious Strikes * Throw just in front of you to deal damage and immediately pick it up. This is an extremely fast way to jungle after the Olaf changes in '''V1.0.0.135 '''while providing a very good initiator when ganking. does damage to yourself which can make ganking difficult when leaving the jungle with lower health. Recommended items Countering * Before engaging , keep in mind that he becomes very strong when he is at low health due to his . Properly judge if you can burst him down with your abilities, or he may just lifesteal it back and kill you. * has a slow projectile, meaning that you can dodge the spell easily. ** You can deny from spamming by preventing him from picking up the axe that the spell left in the path. * Although deals true damage, it also damages . Use this to your advantage. * Save your CC while is using . It removes and prevents any CC that is casted on him. ** also gives him bonus armor and magic resistance. It might be wiser to wait until the buff duration is over before committing to attack him. ** If you have self-movement-displacing escape abilities such as , save them in expectation of casting . The time will lose trying to chase you can cripple his momentum severely, and is a much more vulnerable target to ranged champions with on cooldown. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuC3ZUY88d8 Category:Champion strategies